Ugly Duckling
by Zadien
Summary: Stella didn't always think she was pretty. There was a time at thirteen when she felt anything but. Now years later, she attends a charity function and runs into those girls from her past. 'Oh wow, look at you.' It wasn't a compliment and suddenly Stella felt thirteen all over again.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

**A.N. **So the WWA girls and I were discussing how Stella would react if she came face to face with the girls she'd gone to school with when she was thirteen. This one-shot is set after the first movie, before the fourth series. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ugly Duckling

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was an ugly duckling who dreamed she could be beautiful. It seemed an impossible dream, when the duckling was so nondescript. She had straggly blonde hair, and thick, silver-rimmed glasses - that she removed sometimes, only to walk into walls and tabletops. The other golden-downed duckling children laughed at her. She despaired that she would ever be pretty, and that she would never find true love._

* * *

An ominous growl of thunder rolled overhead, thick and grumbling. Stella put down the silver picture frame and checked her appearance in the mirror over her dresser. Her lips pursed. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't. She turned away from the small, pale-faced little girl staring up at her photo and headed to the window. Rain lashed down upon the gardens of Solaria, empty of courtiers and the usual social hubbub that filled it with life.

There was a knock at her door and she cast it a bitter look. 'Come in,' she ordered softly.

Nova stepped inside, swept her outfit with a pointed look, then crossed to the wardrobe. 'You can't go like that, Princess Stella.'

Stella glanced down at her bright orange top and dark washed trousers. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing; it was perfect for lounging around the castle of Solaria and taking care of a few problems.

'I have decided that I can't possibly go. Bloom needs me. She's just found her parents; she's overwhelmed. And Musa's upset with Riven because he's angry with having been possessed again and -'

'Stella, your mother needs you there, and it's one night. You go in, you show your face, you make small talk and you hose people for their money. This is what you can do better than any other person I know.'

Stella propped a hand on her hip. 'Hose people for money? Nova, I do so much more than just hose people for money.'

'Of course you do, Princess.'

'And don't Princess me in that tone,' she muttered. That tone was Nova's trying-to-be-polite-while-bullshitting tone. Stella knew it well because Stella had perfected it at an early age. With a heavy sigh she crossed to her wardrobe and sent Nova an arched look. 'Well come on, help me find something to wear to this farce.' Because she could not let her mother face these sharks alone.

Her Solarian friend smirked and the two girls began the epic task of finding the best dress ever - that hadn't been worn before.

* * *

Stella loved parties. She was the princess of Solaria; she was the fun and sunshine of any soiree. In fact, there were rumours around Alfea that it wasn't a party unless Stella showed up. She loved the Citron Palace banquet hall; the dripping topaz chandeliers, the painted arched ceiling, and decorations, the crisp white tablecloths laid carefully over the circular tables that lined the small dance floor. She enjoyed the fashion of the guests, the elegant silk dresses, the sweep of chiffon trails and delicate shawls, the dashing tuxedos and smart looking robes. She flourished surrounded by the vibrant conversations, the flow of music from the orchestra on the stage, the clink of glasses and couples swirling around the dance floor.

This party contained all of it, and yet Stella felt suffocated. She smiled brightly so that no one could see how her bodice felt too tight, or the way her stomach churned. She accepted a flute of Thistle Wine from a passing server and cradled it between her slightly damp palms. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being studied and found wanting, and then there were the people judging her mother. This was Luna's first public appearance since her divorce from King Radius and it was almost as if all the magpies and gossip mongers had shown up to Luna's small palace to witness her failure, or hopefully some drama.

Stella sipped her drink and leaned against the golden railing circling the dance floor. Where had all her confidence gone? She knew she looked spectacular, her peach dress deepening to a burnished orange at the hem, fitted perfectly - of course it did, it was one of her original designs, a new brand of magic she was toying with. It was a brand of illusion magic mixed with transformation magic, something only a fairy with a natural affinity for light could truly succeed at. This was her first time using the magic for an event, and she adored how the dress felt, warm and light, and with her hair twisted up off her neck, she felt every bit the princess she was.

Well, she had when she'd left her room. Now, she just wanted to run away, to go back to her room, or better yet, back to Alfea to find her friends. Maybe she could just grab her mother and teleport them away.

'Four-eyes?!'

Stella froze, shoulders tensing in preparation. She fixed a smile to her face and slowly turned. 'Lady Kimberly, Lady Lorena, Lady Beverly,' she greeted, noting the gleam in their eyes, the forced smiles and the combatant postures. _Just great_, Stella mused.

'Oh wow, look at you.' It wasn't a compliment and suddenly Stella felt thirteen all over again, standing in front of the girls who had made her younger years miserable. Being a princess hadn't mattered to them; they had ruled the school due to their good looks and "sparkling personalities". There was Kimberly, the tall, statuesque blonde who Stella's first crush had drooled over. Petite exotic Lorena with her short, cropped cut of brown hair and Beverly with her lush, dark curls, pale skin and full curves.

'Four-eyes, your glasses are gone!' Beverly pointed out, looking to Kimberly for direction.

'So they are,' Stella said, wondering where the attack was going to come from.

'Lovely party, fo-_Stella_. Your mother is so brave to do this all on her own.' Kimberly smiled and extended her hand so that Stella could take it. Which was a complete breach of protocol; Stella was not a casual acquaintance. Stella lifted her drink to her mouth, refusing to acknowledge the hand, which Kimberly quickly moved to smooth over form fitting ruby dress.

The girls shared a pointed look and Stella sipped her thistle wine, drinking deeper than she really needed so that the bubbles fizzled tartly on her tongue.

'So… what have you been doing, Stella?' Kimberly wondered, studying her dress with ill-concealed contempt. 'We haven't seen you around much.'

'I've been studying at Alfea.'

'Oh… interesting.' Which clearly meant that they didn't find it interesting in the slightest.

Stella's smile strained but she had to be polite at her mother's charity event. 'And what about yourselves?'

This was obviously what Lorena had been waiting for. 'Didn't you hear? Kimberly's engaged to the King of Lantis!'

Stella's smile wavered and then dropped to a frown. 'Wait, isn't he really old? Like ready to die old?'

Kimberly rolled her eyes but before she could answer Beverly piped in with an answer. 'Well obviously - I mean, it's not like she actually has to give him an heir or anything since he already has one from his other marriage. He showers her with presents all the time and he'll die soon.'

Wow, Stella mused with a slow blink. What an achievement in life. 'What about love?'

Kimberly sighed loudly. 'Don't be so naive Stella; people in our caste don't marry for love. I mean, look at your parents. They're divorced. I always thought Countess Cassandra would have made a lovely Queen. She was so elegant and refined, and not so desperate to lower herself to the plight of the commoners.'

'Valtor was so hot,' Beverly piped up.

Kimberly smirked. 'Indeed. Perhaps he and Cassandra might have married, should something have happened to your father. Under Valtor's rule things would have been much different, don't you think?'

Stella was going to punch that waxen smile off the bitch's face! She drew herself up to her full height and glowered at Kimberly.

'Stella! Oh my gosh, your dress is divine.'

Caught in a flurry of silks, Stella could only mutely accept Princess Varanda of Callisto's exuberant greeting as the red head, her hair in springy curls, caught her by the hands and kissed the air at both cheeks. 'Mwah, mwah, how are you darling? And where did you get this creation?'

'It's my creation,' Stella replied, trying to tug her fingers unsuccessfully from Varanda's grip. Her eyes slid over the trio hovering beside them to the crowd milling around the dance floor. Her mother was out there somewhere but Stella couldn't see her pale violet dress, and Nova had been at the bar, but no longer.

'You create dresses?' Varanda's lavender eyes went wide. 'Oh my, I am envious. You're a Guardian Fairy, your boyfriend's hot - Nova sends me all the gossip you know - and you're a member of the Winx Club! Honestly Stella, how do you fit it all in?' Varanda turned to the other girls with a gamine grin. 'Isn't she amazing? One of the youngest fairies to graduate Alfea as a Guardian Fairy, and she designs and creates her own dresses? I want to be you,' she sang, turning to hug Stella. Her lips turned to Stella's ear and she whispered. 'Now sheathe your claws, Princess, this is a charity event after all but do fleece them for everything they have!'

Stella chuckled. Yes, she was the Princess of Solaria, she was a member of the Winx Club and she was a Guardian Fairy. She could handle those girls. 'Oh Varanda, what can I say? Anyway, I must go and grace my public with my presence. Girls, please, feel free to mingle and I shall talk to you three soon and catch up. I just need a few moments; a princess' work is never done.'

As soon as Stella stepped out onto the balcony, she breathed deep and rested her head back against the wall, careful not to mess her up-do. Once she felt composed, she wandered to the railings and stared out at the moon, fat and huge behind the twisted spires of Solaria's maiden city, Lumina. This was her world. What right did those girls have to make her feel uncomfortable in it?

She wished her friends were here. Musa would love the music, she could even DJ if she wanted; and Aisha would adore the chance to dance - and her parents were lurking somewhere amongst the crowd. Tecna would probably grin and bear it, people-watching so that she could tell Timmy all the odd details. Bloom would love the architecture and the chance to charm people into giving to charity, while Flora would be out in the gardens, or sweetly persuading people that it right for them to give to those less fortunate. Unfortunately, none of her Winx friends could make it to the charity function, it had been such a last minute event organised by her mother. The invitations only went out a fortnight before, which was typical Luna. She always did things spontaneously, that was probably where Stella had inherited the trait.

'Why are you hiding out here?'

The voice slid over her like warm velvet, heating her from the inside out. Her entire body jumped to life and Stella spun around. 'Brandon?'

He stepped out from the shadows, and a smile curved his lips, his hair flopping rakishly into his soft brown eyes, and Stella felt everything inside her settle. Brandon was here. Why would she need a prince or a king when she could have a lover, a best friend and a knight rolled into one.

With a delighted laugh she couldn't quite control, Stella leapt at him, fully trusting he would catch her. His arms wrapped around her and tightened, holding her close as she melted against him, pressing her face to his neck. He was warm, solid and he smelled wonderful.

'Brandon.' She rested her head against his chest when he lowered her and listened to the soothing beat of his heart, felt the cream silk shirt against her cheek. He was here. Wait, why was he here? She lifted her head, tilting it with a frown. 'Brandon, why are you here?'

'Queen Luna invited me.'

'She did? But why didn't she tell me?'

He sighed and pressed a kiss to her brow. 'I didn't know if I could make it, and I didn't want to get your hopes up, beautiful. You know how King Erendor can be. He's got Sky flying around trying to meet with all the Ducs to stabilise the alliances.' His thumb rubbed her lips so that the nerves began to tingle in awareness. That was always a sure sign he was getting ready to kiss her. Her stomach swooped and she shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his tapered waist. 'But then Nova contacted me and told me you might need some moral support, something about some mean bitches?' His brows furrowed. 'I don't think Nova and I speak the same language sometimes.'

Stella laughed and kissed him, tasting his faint bewildered smile. No, she didn't need any kind of royal male; all she needed was this man right by her side forever. She shivered in delight, pressing closer to him when his hands began to smooth down her back. But she drew back with a peck, aware that someone could come outside at any moment. She stroked her hands up the grey fabric of his jacket and smiled fondly. 'I love you, Brandon.'

'Oh, good, you're both here,' Nova muttered stepping out into the balcony with two short glasses in her hands, heels clicking over the flagstones.

Stella scowled at her. 'Hello, we were having a moment.'

'You had five,' Nova retorted. 'I brought you some moon drip.'

Moon drip was a particularly potent fermented liquid that was procured from the stalactites in the Lunaris caves, distilled and encased in beach-willow barrels. It was strong and by the looks of it, Nova had at least one shot of it.

'Where did you disappear to?' she asked, accepting the small glass from the red haired girl.

'I went to the other bar because the one in there doesn't serve the good stuff. I saw Kimberly and co enter, figured you might need some liquid courage.'

Stella chuckled and knocked back the drink, shivering at the slow, melting warmth oozing down into her stomach. 'This isn't very princessy.'

Nova smirked. 'You're a trend setter Stella.'

Stella considered that for a moment, then nodded. 'I should go back in, shouldn't I? Mother will get concerned and I can't give those girls the satisfaction of cowering away.'

'You, cowering?' Brandon said with a grin. 'That doesn't sound like the Stella I know. Whoever these girls are, I know you can deal with them. '

Aww, he was so sweet. Stella kissed him again, ignoring Nova's gagging sounds.

Right, she decided, stepping back from Brandon, no more miss socially-awkward-thirteen-year-old. She was Stella of Solaria, she was awesome, she had the best friends ever, and she had a wonderful boyfriend. Why should she ever feel intimidated by that bunch when in reality they should be envious of her? She came out on top, after all.

Holding her head high, she stalked back into the banquet room. She immediately saw the trio sitting at a corner table watching the waltzing dancers swirl around with expressions of disdain. She knew immediately when Brandon had been spotted, because Lorena's eyes went wide, her body stiffened and her hand clenched on Kimberly's wrist. As all three girls looked in their direction, Stella slid her hand into Brandon's and drew him with her towards where her mother held court. Maybe it was petty to be smug that her boyfriend was a muscle bound hunk with a gooey sweet centre but Stella loved being petty. They were the girls that had teased her and made her feel so small, so if she couldn't go Enchantix on their asses, she was definitely going to enjoy the fact that she had the best looking boy at her side.

'Ooh, someone's green,' Nova breathed gleefully.

As Luna looked up and saw them, a radiant smile illuminated her face and Stella waved. Maybe the night had been terrible and she hadn't enjoyed all of it, but it had given her some clarity on what mattered. She and her mother had triumphed this night.

'Stella, Brandon,' Luna paused to kiss their cheeks, then drew back to address the room. 'Thank you everyone for being so generous. In the battle against Valtor, many young children lost their parents and as we are privileged in our lives, I feel it's our duty to help those in need. My daughter will you announce the grand total of what we've gathered so far?'

Stella felt a smirk begin to curl her lips as an idea struck her. Brandon's hand pressed hot and firm against her lower back, lending her his strength just by being there - and Stella knew that that would be how they ruled. He would never try to take her power, he would only ever try to support her and help her in that steadfast way he had. Her smirk curved into a smile of genuine warmth.

'Of course, mother. I saw first hand the damage that Valtor could cause and I witnessed the pain and suffering. That's why my family, both my mother, my father and myself set up the orphanages and the halfway homes for those that needed it, and the scholarships for those that couldn't afford to follow their dreams after their lives had been shattered. For everyone who generously donated, I would like to add my thanks to my mother's. So many of you helped in the battle against Valtor and for you to give more, touches me beyond belief. In fact, I think we have a few more donators. Lady Kimberly, didn't you and your friends tell me that you'd like to donate something to this charity?'

Stella watched with vicious satisfaction as Kimberly's face froze into a mask of politeness, while Beverly's head began to shake. A round of applause began to sweep the room and the media cameras zoomed in as an attendant rushed over to Kimberly's table with a microphone. Whatever Kimberly did now, Stella didn't care. She'd gotten her revenge and she really just wanted to go back home, curl up in bed beside Brandon and wake in the morning to hear the gossip from Nova, who was cheekily recording everything on her phone's camera.

Turning, she took Brandon's hand, whispered a farewell to her mother, and slipped quietly out of the banquet hall, secure in the knowledge that Brandon would follow her anywhere.

* * *

_There once was an ugly Duckling who dreamed of being beautiful. So, she left her home and travelled to another pond where she met friends who accepted her for who she was. She met a boy who loved her despite her flaws, who saved her life in more ways than one. Then, one day the duckling looked in the mirror and realised that she wasn't an ugly duckling at all, she was a beautiful Swan, radiant from the inside out because she loved and was loved back._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
